Just Like the Movies
by PandaDoll1997
Summary: Scary movies are being watched! Can Karkat handle it? Karkat/Terezi, and a little GamTav. T because Karkat's in it. What did you expect?  I do not own homestuck. R&R please!


_ So the trolls are visiting the humans on earth. The trolls are staying at the humans' houses. What do you mean earth was destroyed? What do you mean trolls would still be nocturnal on earth? Nonsense! Can't you just pretend for the sake of a fan story? Anyway, Enjoy!_

Karkat shrank into the couch in an attempt to get away from the TV. It didn't work. The human was in the shed and Jason had appeared out of fucking nowhere. Why did he agree to watch these stupid human movies? The cancer knew why, but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Jade, organizer of all the troll/human get-togethers, had wanted to watch some horror movies in light of some human holiday. Hollow-ween? That sounded right, thought the troll. He snuggled deeper into the blanket he had wrapped around his body as Jason caught the other human. So much blood. It didn't seem to bother the other trolls so much. Then again, he thought, the blood on the screen didn't look similar to _their_ blood, now did it?

They were all at Johns' house watching _Friday the Thirteenth_, "all" being Terezi, Dave, Jade, John, Tavros, Gamzee, and Karkat. The evening had originally been at Jades' house, and Nepeta and Equius had been there. That all changed about half-way through _Nightmare on Elm Street _when Freddy attacked that girl. Nepeta had screamed. At that, Equius had gotten up, punched in the TV screen, and then carried Nepeta away from the source of her fear. Now they were at Egberts' house.

The movie ended, and Jade got up to put in the next movie. They had already watched _Insidious_, _Paranormal Activity_, _The Shining_, _Silent Hill_, and _Halloween_. "Okay, so let's vote!" Jade announced. "We have time for about two more movies. We can watch _The Decent_ first, or we could watch _One Missed Call._ Who wants to watch _The Decent_?"

Karkat raised his hand. _The Decent_ sounded a lot less frightening. Dave, Gamzee, John, and Terezi also raised their hands. Actually, Terezi raised her hand twice, but they majority still voted for _The Decent_. Karkat rubbed his yellow eyes. He could survive a few more videos.

No, he couldn't.

"Oh fuck, oh god oh jesus fuck fuck fuck fuck-"

"This is really scary..." Tavros whimpered, huddling closer to Gamzee. The clownish troll pulled him closer. "It's okay, bro. I've got you," he reassured the small troll.

Terezi, who had been listening closely, couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and licked the screen. Dave threw an empty soda can at her. "Terezi, we can't see!"

Terezi turned and smiled at the cool kid. "Really, smartass?" she retorted. "Neither can I!" She went back to licking and sniffing the TV to get a better picture of what was happening.

As the credits rolled, Karkat stood up and stretched. The other trolls were gathering their items and heading back upstairs. Nepeta and Equius, who had rejoined them at the end, were both asleep on the couch. Jade covered them up with a blanket before shutting off the TV and going upstairs. How could she be so peppy after witnessing horrible murders? Karkat shuddered.

Back up in his room, he flopped down onto the bed. Beside him, Gamzee pulled off his t-shirt before getting into bed. Karkat pulled the sheets over his head. That stupid ringtone from _One Missed Call_ played over and over in his head. He growled softly and silently damned every human who thought it would be a good idea to make these dumb movies.

It was 2 am, and Karkat still hadn't gotten any sleep. Every time he shut his eyes he could see that stupid man with the stupid hockey mask or the crazy man from _The Shining_, and he was convinced that they were out to get him. Beside him, Gamzee snored. _How the hell does he get any sleep after seeing that? _the cancer thought. _Oh... right._

Karkat groaned and sat up. He ran a clawed hand through his tangled, black hair. _Maybe I can get some sleep if... _No! The troll pushed the thought out of his mind. He _really_ didn't want to do that. But... He sighed and got out of bed, grabbing his blanket. Pulling the blanket around his shoulders, he left the room.

Out in the hall, moonlight came in, turning Karkats' grey skin pale white. He quietly shut the door behind him. Turning, he almost ran right into Tavros. The taurus turned pale. "K-K-Karkat!" he stuttered stupidly. "Y-you scared me!"

Karkat glared at the small troll, his yellow eyes glinting evilly in the moonlight. Karkat brushed past him and walked down the hall without a word. Tavros swallowed nervously and scurried into Gamzees' room. He opened the door as softly as possible. The little troll walked quietly up to the capricorns' bed. Gamzee was sound asleep, facing Tavros. He hesitated because he realized that his friend wasn't wearing a shirt, and neither was he. The taurus considered going back to his room, but he was certain that the creatures from _The Decent_ were there waiting for him. Shuddering, he decided that going back to his room was no longer an option. Pulling back the capricorns' covers, he snuggled down next to the clownish troll. Tavros pulled Gamzees' arms around his shoulders and intwined his fingers with this friends'. Sighing, he drifted off.

Gamzee smiled as he pretended to sleep. Tavros' breathing deepened as he fell asleep. The tall troll pulled the taurus closer and rested his chin on the small trolls' head, getting white paint in his mohawk. He smiled some more as Tavros whimpered in his sleep. Gamzee squeezed him a little bit and whispered, "Don't worry Tavbro. I've got you, Gamzee's got you." He snuggled Tavros some more before he finally went to sleep.

Karkat stalked down the hall toward Terezis' room. _God,_ he thought to himself. _You're acting like a fucking grub!_ He growled quietly to himself. He pushed the door open. Inside, Terezi was asleep. The cancer quietly pulled back the blankets and layed down by Terezi. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face into the back of her neck. "Fucking human movies..." he mumbled. The blind trolls' body shook with silent laughter. She rolled over to face Karkat. "What's wrong Karkitty?" she teased, using his hated nickname. "Did all that human blood scare you?"

Karkat growled at the libra. "Shut up Terezi!" he snapped. "You'd be scared if it was _you're _blood color pouring from their throats!" He pawed at his own neck as if to make sure that he wasn't bleeding out. Terezi smiled, showing all of her serrated teeth. She closed her red eyes and pulled herself closer to Karkat. She rested her forehead on his chest. "I was only teasing," she said, running her hand under his t-shirt and up his back. "Can't you learn to take a joke?"

Karkat shuddered a little at her touch. Terezi looked up and licked his nose. He made a face at the female troll. "Can you at least _attempt_ to control yourself?" he complained. Terezi looked as if she'd actually consider the question. She smiled again, leaning closely to Karkat, and whispered, "No." She leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed Karkat on the lips, running a hand through his dark hair. The cancer pulled her closer and kissed her back. Terezi broke away and started to kiss and bite his neck, leaving little bruises. She bit him hard enough on the collar bone and was rewarded by a drop of red blood. "Candy red blood!" she giggled, licking it off. "Just like in the movies, huh Karkat?"

"Shut up Terezi," he half-heartedly growled before continuing to kiss her.


End file.
